


Charmed

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jehan/Anonymous, good luck charms, jbm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Five times Jehan gave Bossuet a good luck charm and one time Boss was Jehan's good luck charm.





	Charmed

Bossuet smacked his head on the café doorframe once again and groaned, partially in pain, partially in annoyance.

Joly tutted and lead him by the hand to an empty table, where he promptly stubbed his toe.

Jehan looked up from their book from across the room as Joly disappeared to find some ice. “Are you alright?”

Bossuet shrugged. “This happens all the time.” He tilted his head. “Did you know you’re reading that book upside down?”

Jehan nodded. “My brain could use the exercise.” (This was a perfectly Jehan thing to say.) “Here,” they said, reaching into their pocket. “I was going to save this when I found it, but you need it more than I do.”

In their hand was a perfectly picturesque tiny acorn.

“Thanks,” Bossuet said, grinning. “I need all the good luck I can get.”

He stood up to test it and miraculously did not stub his toe or trip over his own feet or fall over backwards in his chair or any of the other terrible things that were bound to happen.

He stayed on his feet for all of sixty seconds, absolutely beaming, until a waitress ran into him and knocked him on his ass.

“I’m so sorry!” she said.

“It’s alright,” Bossuet assured her, laughing at himself. “It’s just my bad luck.” He glanced down at the acorn and grimaced at how it had shattered.

The waitress smiled. “I really am sorry though. Your coffee’s on the house. I’m Musichetta, by the way.”

 

* * *

 

“Here we go,” Jehan said, sitting beside Bossuet at the Musain. They handed him a bracelet.

“What’s this?” Boss asked, peering at the vaguely bug-shaped thing trapped in the glass.

“It’s a ladybug trapped in amber. If a ladybug lands on you and you don’t brush it off, you’ll have good luck for the rest of the day.”

Boss grinned. “Thanks, man,” he said, slapping it on his wrist.

“Grades are live,” Combeferre announced.

As one, the mass of students scrambled to check their final grades.

Bossuet went a bit slower, expecting a few fails and not really looking forward to seeing them.

“All As!” Courfeyrac cheered. “Now the summer can really begin!”

Combeferre peeked over his shoulder. “That’s a C, dear.”

“C for Courfeyrac, you mean.”

“Yes!!” Bossuet cheered, standing up and throwing his fists in the air. His laptop went flying halfway across the room and imbedded itself in the brand new fountain at the entry way. He deflated. “I passed?”

Joly and Musichetta both rushed to comfort their partner.

Jehan simply looked determined.

Boss swore he heard them mutter “time to bring out the big guns”.

 

* * *

 

Boss sneezed… and sneezed… and sneezed.

“Bless you,” Jehan said, still holding out the tortoiseshell cat, not looking discouraged in the slightest.

“I think I’m allergic,” Bossuet confessed.

Jehan put the cat down. “Oh.”

Boss sneezed again.

The cat purred and wound its way around his ankles.

Boss smiled – and sneezed. “I suppose I can get some allergy medication,” he said, petting the cat slowly. “You are such a pretty cat, aren’t you? Oh.” He watched with almost morbid curiosity as his hand began to swell.

“I’ll get you some Benadryl,” Jehan said, looking pained.

Boss nodded – and sneezed. “That’s probably a good idea.”

“And I’ll take the cat home.”

“Also a good idea.” Bossuet turned to go back inside.

Jehan opened their mouth with a warning and the cat yowled.

“What’s wrong?” Boss asked, ducking his head to look down at it as he turned.

The cat stared back at him and slowly blinked.

Boss grinned and stepped inside without bumping his head as he almost had before – and sneezed.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, here.” Jehan draped a pendant on a black shoelace over Bossuet’s head while he was looking for his wallet on the bridge over the park pond.

Boss jumped a little, then blinked at the necklace and tilted his head. “What is it?”

“It’s jade, a very lucky stone.” Jehan nodded sternly. “If this doesn’t work, I’ll be hard pressed to think of something that will.”

“Four leaf clover, lucky horseshoe?” Bossuet suggested weakly.

“I figure you’ve already tried those.”

Boss shrugged. “Probably.”

Jehan grinned. “Alright,” they said, clapping their hands together. “I’ve got to get home, but do let me know how it works out!”

Bossuet nodded and grinned as Jehan fluttered off.

Then he yelped as a wayward biker shoved him off the bridge.

He came up for air and spat out a mouthful of water, wiping a lily off his bald head and gently placing it back in the water. “Oh!” he said, noticing something at the bottom. “That’s where you went!”

 

* * *

 

Boss rang the bell to Jehan’s apartment, still dripping pondwater everywhere.

Jehan opened the door and just gaped. They closed their door, then opened it again, still staring.

Boss grinned sheepishly. “I found my wallet.”

Jehan’s mouth shut with an audible click. “Okay,” they said, coming out onto their porch. “Okay, turn around. Turn around, don’t look.”

Bewildered, Boss turned around and shut his eyes.

“Alright,” Jehan said, much more chipper. “You can look now.”

Boss turned back. Nothing had changed.

Jehan tapped their foot.

Bossuet squinted.

Jehan sighed. “Oh, look,” they deadpanned, “a lucky penny face up on the ground right next to my shoe, I wonder where it came from.”

Boss laughed and leaned down to pick it up. “Thanks,” he said.

Jehan grinned. “You’re welcome. Now go,” they laughed. “I imagine you’ll want to change into dry clothes and I, unfortunately, don’t have anything that would fit you.”

Bossuet bowed jokingly and made his way home.

Joly made a distressed noise at the sight of him and ran for some towels and pajamas. “What happened?”

“Fell in the pond,” Bossuet said. “Jehan gave me a lucky penny after though, I think it worked.”

Joly earnestly rubbed the towel over his boyfriend’s head. “What makes you say that?”

“I didn’t get mugged on the way back.” Bossuet grinned and promptly knocked three times on the wooden coat rack.

 

* * *

 

 

It became something of a tradition, going over for tea with Jehan and miraculously finding a lucky penny just outside the door when it was time to leave.

Bossuet knocked on their door every day at two and only once did they crack it open with a puzzled “yes?”

“Tea today?” Boss asked.

Jehan bit their lip and looked over their shoulder. “Actually, I have someone over.”

“Oh?”

“And, well, I’m kind of hoping to get lucky.”

“Oh!” Bossuet leaned over, presenting his bald head.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ve never heard of rubbing a bald head for good luck?”

Jehan beamed and quickly rubbed his head. “Look under the mat,” they whispered, then disappeared back into their apartment.

Boss tilted his head in confusion and peeled up the door mat. Fifty different pennies stared at him face-up. He grinned and grabbed one for the road. He stood up, and just as he stopped to consider the penny and what a good friend Jehan was, he heard a delighted shriek.

And with that, he decided it was time to leave.


End file.
